


The Long 93 Home

by honeybearbee



Series: 10k Posts Fic Giveaway Plus Holiday Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Road Trip, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora and Derek leave Beacon Hills. They just hit the road and go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Long 93 Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waitforgravity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitforgravity/gifts).



> For waitforgravity on tumblr who wanted: _Teen Wolfs! Something with the ladies. Maybe about Cora? What she was doing in the years after the fire. Did she know Derek was alive before the vault? idk._ This might not fit exactly but I hope you like it!

As Derek drove through through Arizona, on Route 93, Cora leaned back in her seat and let the wind hit her in the face.

They had traded that fucking minivan thing back in for a proper car. It wasn’t Laura’s Camaro, but it was a Camaro. Cora managed to convince Derek to get a blue one. Black was too depressing she had said.

Derek nodded, but got the darkest blue he could find.

Blue was one of her favorite colors, but Derek avoided it. And if what Peter said was actually true, well. Cora got it.

****

Once they left Beacon Hills, Derek never asked her where she was. Cora never offered.

She had wanted to, but the words got stuck in her throat, so she stopped.

****

It was extremely awkward between them for the first few days of the trip. Derek kept trying to dig up the past, and Cora snapped at him. Then she felt bad when his face dropped into that stupid fucking mask and he stared at the road in front of him.

She apologized later. Derek just shrugged and kept that dumb look on his face. Cora wanted to yell at him to drop the act and just get angry at her. _Show some emotion,_ she screamed mentally.

Cora didn’t know if that was directed at her or Derek.

****

It came to a head a week into their trip. They stopped at some out of the way place in Montana for gas. Derek grabbed a map and asked her where she wanted to go. Cora didn’t care. Derek said it was up to her. Cora snapped that she didn’t want to make decisions. She never made decisions. She was conditioned to follow.

Derek reeled back as if struck. Cora panted heavily as if she’d run for miles.

 _He’s gonna ask. He’s gonna ask. He’s gonna ask,_ Cora thought wildly.

Derek didn’t though. He stepped up to her slowly. Then he hugged her.

The thing about Derek’s hugs now, is that they were tentative, like he expected the other to break away from him. His old hugs were tight enough stop Cora’s breath.

Cora held onto Derek firmly and sobbed. Slowly, his arms tightened around her.

She couldn’t breath, but she didn’t know if it was from the crying or the hugs.

****

They made the decision to head for Las Vegas, since neither had been. It was fun. Derek won a lot of money playing poker because he could hear the heartbeats of the others. They didn’t try that again in case they were accused of cheating, but Cora had laughed herself sick afterwards when Derek admitted he had only played poker for candy when they were kids.

They stayed for two weeks before blowing out of town. They drove to the Hoover Dam and the Grand Canyon. They were all set to drive to New Mexico, when Derek’s phone rang.

Both of them blinked at it. It hadn’t rung since they left Beacon Hills.

 _I hope it’s not Peter,_ Cora thought as Derek answered the phone.

It was worse. It was Lydia.

Apparently, Peter, Gerard, and Deucalion were all missing. Scott and the Twins were acting weird. There was a fox running around and Stiles wouldn’t stop singing that song.

Here, Derek shot Cora a questioning look. Cora shrugged. She didn’t know either. 

Lydia continued saying that everyone had gone crazy. Allison was supposed to be hunting her grandfather, but she was with Lydia doing research. And Isaac was hiding under Lydia’s bed. Cora heard a shout of protest and giggled.

They needed help and only Derek and Cora could. Lydia mentioned Deaton and Cora growled. Derek looked at her strangely, but didn’t say anything about it. He only told Lydia they’d be back as soon as they could, but to keep him updated.

They stared at each other as Derek hung up the phone. Then in unison, they began packing. Soon they were out the door and headed back towards Beacon HIlls.

****

Route 93 didn’t lead back to Beacon Hills so Derek had to take an unusual route. It took them less time to get back since Derek was speeding.

Cora wondered if he was worried about his pack or a certain member of said pack.

Once Derek tried to say they weren’t his pack, were never his pack, but Scott’s pack, Cora smacked him on the back of the head. Packs don’t work that way, she said lightly. Besides her and Peter were a shitty pack.

Derek snorted and never mentioned it again.

****

Now they were pulling into Beacon Hills. It didn’t look different. It sure as fuck felt different though. Cora could feel the pervasive evilness spreading over the city.

She saw Derek’s hands tighten on the wheel as he took a turn towards the loft. She touched his arm as the pulled up in front of the building.

Lights were on inside and Cora just hoped it wasn’t the triumvirate of ultimate evil or whatever Stiles had called Peter, Gerard, and Deucalion one time he called Derek to keep them updated.

They got out of the car and made their way upstairs.

Cora took in a deep breath as Derek opened the door. Whatever happened after this, she was glad to be home.


End file.
